


Hang Forever

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Minor Violence, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: When they were younger, Sylvain and Felix swore to each other they will be together until the very last second. Until the grave.And promises... are made to be hold.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hang Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this comic drawing => https://twitter.com/eggyankee/status/1215835497932652545 <= of @Eggyankee and if you don't know her, go treat yourself with her sweet art!!! (and throw her some love as well) !!!

“Felix… You’re safe, I’m glad…”

When the cold fingers brushed Felix’s cheeks, displaying blood, Felix’s eyes widened as never he did before. Not even the day he had lost Glenn. And yet… yet, the blood, the words, the stupid smile on his lips… it was only reminding him the last instants of his brother. Those before he heard the words that changed everything within him…

It was only reminding him those excruciating minutes where he had hope, where he believed he could come back home with Glenn before everything disappeared.

Why this moment was worse?

Why did he have the feeling he would never breath again?

Perhaps…

Perhaps because the words changing him forever weren’t the poison his father threw at him in his love of the Chivalry… Perhaps because he thought about the words he received the day he came back. That day he was crying, holding in his arms the sword of his brother, the only thing he had managed to keep. The last day he truly allowed himself to cry… when Sylvain joined him, his body stained with the marks of the love his brother will never have for him.

He would never forget this day where Sylvain knelt in front of him. Before this day, Sylvain would take care of him but he had always the feeling it was because he was Glenn’s young brother. But this day… this day, for the first time, Sylvain seemed to see _him_.

“Felix… it will be okay,” he said softly.

“I don’t think so,” Felix replied, hugging the swords.

He was crying, again. He was always crying and Sylvain was smiling. Again. His smile seemed fake but he was smiling anyway. Felix would always go to see him because of that smile so warm he would give to anyone. No matter what. He was jealous of this smile. He was grateful of this smile… if only that meant Sylvain could be happy.

Truly happy.

“That’s just a bad moment. It will pass. It will be okay. You’re strong.”

Felix looked down. He doubted of those words.

“You’re strong…” he whispered.

Sylvain’s hand brushed his cheek, making him look up. He smiled softly to him.

“We can be strong together, if you want to.”

“You will leave too…” he whispered.

Those words were like a stab in Sylvain’s guts. Because Felix always was around Glenn, holding his hand and smiling to him, because he lived to make him proud. Because his joy was there only when Glenn was around. Something _he_ always had been jealous of… obviously, his brother only passed time with him when he wanted to kill him.

You could get better.

“I will never, Felix. I swear to you… I will stick with you until the last day, the very last second. I will never leave you alone. I always be with you.”

Felix’s eyes turned foggy with more tears, not able to believe those words.

But Sylvain, smiling and confident held out his pinky.

“It’s a promise. Of my honor… Or what it remains,” he added with a wink. “As long as I’ll be alive, I will be by your side.”

It was a promise…

It was the only thing Felix could hang on.

And so he held out his pinky, linking it to Sylvain, bonding each other to this promise even though he wasn’t sure it would be embedded in the plan of the Goddess…

What would it be?

With time, Sylvain never forgot his promise. Sometimes, life forced each other apart but as soon as they would meet again, Sylvain would always show joy. Hug him, tell him how much he adored him… at time, it was just annoying. Felix had put himself in a shell, away from his father’s desire, doing his best to be always better. Not only because everybody kept praising Glenn and the memory of Glenn telling him he would become better than him one day was a burden but… if Sylvain’s and his life were bonded forever, if they have to die together, he wanted to make sure nothing would ravish his life.

Nothing will happen to Sylvain.

For years, this obsession had been another burden.

A way to forget, a way to keep going despite everything coming in his head but he missed the most important: the time he could pass with his friends.

With Sylvain.

Garreg Mach had leaded him to realize how much Sylvain was important for him, by the jealousy against those girls, by the secret crave for his contact… Because of those time Sylvain sneak in his room and, strangely, the memories of the War, the feeling of being nothing suddenly disappeared. In his arms… he was someone.

Sylvain…

Was his everything…

But now…

Now his everything was laying in the mud and he couldn’t do anything for him. Healing magic came out his shivering fingers and he didn’t open his eyes. He was just laying on the floor, in the mud created by the blood of their enemies and allies.

He fought against his tears as much as he had fought all his life. But this battle… if there was a battle he couldn’t lose this was this one.

“Please… Don’t leave me,” he whispered, pressing his head over his chest. “You promised…”

Promises…

Promise…

Perhaps Sylvain wasn’t good to hold promise.

Perhaps he was pushing the fault on Sylvain because he wasn’t the one keeping his promise? Sylvain stuck with him until his very last breath. Sylvain kept sending him letter when they couldn’t be together. He hated every of the stupid presents he send to him, especially those lacey underwear he tried to make him eat one day, but… but in fact he loved them too much. Each of them, as useless they could be were precious because… who could have given him that but Sylvain?

Each of them was the testimony of his love.

And he lacked of love for him.

That day he kissed him, that day he confessed his feelings under his breath and looking away… that was as if he had gathered all his love for him that day. He was living every day for him because his smile, his kisses, his voice… every of this was a reason to live. Every of them making him live.

But now…

Now, sit on his bed, he had to face the truth…

He was alone.

Glenn was gone despite having sworn to him he will be there.

Sylvain was gone despite the promise he made to him.

And he had no reasons to life.

When the War will be over… what could he do anyway?

All he craved was to rejoin those who mattered for him. All he craved was to go somewhere he would be loved… happy?

Could he be happy in the death?

Well… of course.

Happier than his life. Especially if he had to stay there, for sure…

He had made a promise and he will join Sylvain. This was the last day, the last moment…

He removed the useless layers of clothes, only staying in his sleeveless turtleneck. He raised the sword at the same place Sylvain had been stabbed and he closed his eyes, welcoming the Death to come. For all those years he served her, he hoped she would grant her the pleasure of seeing him again.

Even if he had to walk in Hell.

There was no Hell if Sylvain was by his side…

The edge of the sword approached his chest, shredding the warm cloth.

“Felix?!”

The door opened on Ingrid.

“Wh… what the hell are you doing?” she said, watching him with the iron of his weapon spreading a tiny stream of blood.

“I could ask the same?”

Ingrid frowned. “I… You are concerning, Felix,” she said. “Anyway… Sylvain is asking for you.”

“Sylvain?”

The sword fell on the floor, letting red marks on his chest and his hands.

He got up immediately, passing next to Ingrid and stopping in the corridor as he was looking around. He swirled toward her.

“Where is he?”

“In his room?” she said, pointing out the door he knew too well.

Felix didn’t thank her, too busy dashing to Sylvain’s room.

“Sylvain?!”

“Hey, Felix…” a weak voice came from Sylvain’s room.

“How dare you! You irresponsible fool!” he shouted, out of anger. “Protecting me like that! You’re so weak and yet you always…” he hit the door with violence, his heart beating so fast in his chest.

“It doesn’t matter as long as you’re safe. You can go on a living while I…”

Felix’s heart skipped a beat. “Stop kidding around. I won’t let you die!”

As he opened the door, he saw a very cheerful Sylvain who looked pretty nice, though wounded with bandages around his large chest. He felt relieve and anger at once.

“I changed my mind, let me grab my sword, I will end your life myself!”

“Come on, Felix! I just wanted to…”

“Know if I loved you really?”

Sylvain shook his head. “It’s just not like you to be so concerned.”

He opened his arm to invite him to come. Felix approached him, anger still swirling out of him.

As he arrived in his range, the Gautier heir grabbed his wrist and made him sit next to him, bringing him against his chest. Felix protested, tensing himself and fighting against the embrace. Until he heard a huffed moan from the man. He moved, his hand passing along Sylvain’s neck.

“You’re an idiot. The biggest fool in all of Fódlan.” He looked away, though cuddling a little in his arm. His fingers slid toward the wound covered with bandage and brushed it in a shy caress. “There’s no way you could die from such a small cut. I thought this might be divine punishment!”

“That’s not nice, sweetheart! You should be thanking me!” Sylvain protested, holding out his lips.

Felix thought the divine punishment was for him. He was a weapon of destruction, making blood spread around him. Him who remembered the acts of the Prince Boar, again and again, to the point he couldn’t stand viewing him… he was the same. He was just like him…

He was fine with paying for the lives he taken, whatever in what name. But if Sylvain had to pay for his mistakes… For his sword painted of red…

He passed his other hand on his cheek, kissing the lips calling for him. Showing how much he was grateful for him. For everything. For him always showing up at the right moment.

With a little pout, he did hit him behind the head.

“But you’re still a fool!”

“Aoutch! Don’t attack a wounded man!”

“I don’t attack you! Do you want to see what it is when I attacking you?”

“Only if you attack me with kisses and cuddles!”

Felix looked away with a ‘pff’. Sylvain pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“I don’t like when you worry like that, Felix. Do you remember the promise we made when we were kids? About sticking forever until we die?”

“I remember,” he nodded.

Felix looked down at the wound he made on his body…

His life had no purpose without Sylvain, he had achieved nothing in his life… Nothing he could be pride of.

But…

“I’m really trying not to get myself killed before you. You know that, right?”

Felix nodded again.

His life was an ocean of void, unless when he was there, his mind eased by Sylvain’s breath; rocked by the soft sound of his heart beating…

“Sylvain?”

“I will stop being a…”

“We should get married,” Felix cut short.

“W… what? You’re sure you okay?” he asked, passing his hand on Felix’s forehead, chasing a lock.

“Do you want to marry me or not?”

“Yes. Yes I want!”

“As soon as possible?”

“Tonight if you want to,” Sylvain replied before kissing him. “I would say ‘now’ but I’m too busy kissing you.”

As he said that, he started to land kisses everywhere on his face, in his neck, on his shoulder…

“Stop!” Felix protested, trying not to laugh.

“I stop?” Sylvain wondered.

He had took his hand, readying himself to kiss his knuckles.

“Hmm… Maybe not.”

“Perfect!”

Felix couldn’t stop his smile, couldn’t stop laughing under the soft kisses, caressing his skin in return and begging the Fate to let this moment stay forever.

After each battle, Ingrid always did the same thing: searching for her beloved. Dimitri was by her side when they managed to make fall their last opponent so for him, it was good. But where were Sylvain and Felix?

If she found one, she would find the second, she sensed it.

They were always together. Even in the battlefield.

Well… most of the time but still!

On the back of her Pegasus, she was looking around, searching them, searching any survivor who might need help.

“Felix?” she called. “Sylvain?!”

Coming a bit lower, she still looked around. Even in a land covered with blood, you couldn’t miss the peculiar hairs of Sylvain. Nor their blue outfit…

As she looked in the battlefield, she noticed them.

She quickly commanded her Pegasus to come down, relieve in her heart. Until it was stabbed…

“No…” she muttered.

She immediately gestured toward the healers of the Kingdom as she went on the floor. The hooves of her flying horse spread mud around. But not as much as when she humped on the floor, her legs being covered by dark ooze.

She dashed to Sylvain and Felix.

And she fell on the floor, looking their hands linked by the pinky…

Looking their hands so she didn’t have to see their body bonded forever because of a spear that went through their body, right in the middle of the chest. After having passed through the armor of Sylvain, nothing could have stopped it but… but that only meant one thing to Ingrid.

Passed the tears rolling along her cheeks because she had lost two of those she loved the must…

They must have died together, at the exact same second. As if they couldn’t pass any second away from each other…

“Lady Galatea?!”

Two healers were coming to her, running.

She shook her head. There was nothing you can do and she didn’t want to hear fake hope. She looked at them again. It was as if they hugged each other for the ternity…

“Please, do me a favor… Don’t tear them apart. Let them be like that…” She closed her eyes, tears rolling from under her eyelids. “I will ask Dimitri to dig a big grave for them. They deserve it…”


End file.
